


The Nerd who fell to Earth

by Outcasts_Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Alien Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki has Bad Timing, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/F, F/M, Gallifrey, Gen, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Bakugou Masaru, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya becomes a Bakugou, Midoriya has a TARDIS, Or at least he pretends to, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time War (Doctor Who), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Referenced Time War (Doctor Who), Tags May Change, Time Agency, Time Agent Tokoyami, Time Agents, Timelord Midoriya Izuku, Vortex Manipulator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcasts_Anonymous/pseuds/Outcasts_Anonymous
Summary: Back when Earth was just a Level 5 planet, before the rise of Quirks- humanity was so much brighter than is is now. Your civilisation shone throughout the universe, always drawing attention to yourselves, and always exploring the unknown without any care for what might happen to you.But then Quirks arrived, and that light went out. Sure you upgraded to a Level 6 planet, and well done for that, but your influence on the universe just disappeared. And no ones knows why.Of course, when you started leaving the universe alone, it left you alone in turn- with the arrival of Quirks, no one really dared to come here, even the most fearsome warrior races avoid this galaxy.And then, of course, there's him; the Doctor. With no reason to stay here and protect the planet anymore he just left, at least, I think that's what happened. Where I come from you're not really supposed to look into him, and now, well, I couldn't if I wanted to.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201





	1. The Nerd who fell to Earth

A TARDIS, for those wishing to use one correctly, requires at the very least six people to man the console; one for each panel. This was, and technically still is, standard Timelord procedure. It was not impossible to fly a TARDIS with less people, but it was ultimately frowned upon as it made flight far less stable, and was ultimately just illogical. That being said, having just one pilot was far better than none at all.

A boy, at least physically, with a now matted mess of black hair, collapsed against his family’s console; one hand gripping his side whilst the other began to flick at switches; turn knobs, and press buttons. In truth, this boy really had no idea if he was hitting the right switches; going off of an adrenaline fuelled instinct and rapidly deteriorating memories- but he knew that whatever he was doing; wherever he was going, it had to be better than where he was now.

Another spike of pain shot through his nervous system as he felt one of his hearts briefly stop, and with already sweaty and blood-soaked palms, the boy had to stop himself from falling to the TARDIS floor. This however, was the least of this boy’s concerns. Taking only a few seconds to recover, he flipped another switch, and the TARDIS roared to life; its central column crystals moving up and down, as its blue glow washed over him.

Timelords had countless procedures; contingencies; rules, and laws for a wide variety of different circumstances- and though exhausting to both follow and remember, they were there for good reason. After all, when you have the power to control and manipulate the very fabric of time and space itself, and when you are practically immortal- you need to be ready for anything to happen. Unfortunately, however, for all of their care and planning, the hubris of the Timelords forbid them for planning for one particular event.

The fall of Arcadia.

Letting out a shaky and aching breathe, the boy finally fell away from the console; his eyes drawing shut from exhaustion as he finally allowed the shock to set in; tears beginning to prick at his eyes as an unfamiliar warmth flooded his body. He’d expected it, really; he knew from the moment that the Dalek had hit him that he was going to have to Regenerate, but he guessed he had been expecting it to feel different; more painful. Not that he wasn’t already in pain, mind you; seeing your whole race, including your family, slowly being wiped out- and then getting shot wasn’t exactly a pain-free experience- but that was beside the point.

For all of the times he had seen his friends or his family Regenerate; they had fought the process; screamed and cried as they changed; always saying that they didn’t want to go through with it. But for the boy, all that he felt was warmth; a soothing heat that drove away his pain; that rectified his injuries. _ Perhaps it’s just something that I don’t understand yet, _ he thought. After all, he was only about a hundred years old.

It wasn’t long before a glow other than blue would light up the console room, as a golden flow of energy began to seep from the boy’s hands; dancing and flowing through the air as the boy himself began to slowly drift out of consciousness. He had done all he could; plotting the TARDIS to what he hoped would be either deep space, or an uninhabited planet. Now, he just had to wait.

The last thing that this boy heard before finally losing consciousness was the high-pitched ringing of his Regeneration fully coming in, but just like the rest of his day, fortune was not in his favour. You see, the universe does not stop existing when one closes their eyes- and in his delirious and dying state, the boy had forgotten one very key piece of information. He had collapsed and started his Regeneration directly next to the TARDIS console. This of course meaning that his Regeneration energy was shot directly at the console, and as a result, the console became very quickly an on-fire, crippled mess of machinery. Which, alone, may not have been so bad- however this boy’s family had not chosen a wooden material for just the console- but the whole console room.

And if there’s one thing we know about wood, it is that it is very, very flammable.

Now, what do you get when you cross a Regenerating Timelord, with a burning TARDIS, flying throughout time and space with no pilot. Well, the answer is a shooting star- that is, if you are one Katsuki Bakugou. Or rather, as this young boy had put it, ‘A Flying Explosion’, much to both the amusement and the exhaustion of his mother, Mitsuki Bakugou.

“Honey, it’s not an explosion…” Mitsuki sighed, a small smile forming as she walked over to her son; planting a hand on his head and ruffling his hair; chuckling to herself slightly as the boy attempted to shake her off him.

“Yeah, well… it still looks cool!” Laying her son down in his bed, the woman looked over to the window her son had been looking out of, watching the shooting star as it slowly moved across the sky. She did have to admit, it did look similar to an explosion, just like the ones her son was now able to make.

That in and of itself was a surprise, though not an unexpected one. It was only a few days ago that her son’s Quirk had first appeared; a mixture of her Quirk ‘Glycerin’, that pretty much just made her produce a smooth liquid from her skin that kept her looking youthful- and her husband’s Quirk ‘Acid Sweat’, that makes his sweat acidic enough to combust. The result? Her son had the ability to make explosions. It was a powerful Quirk, and she could tell that it was going to bring her nothing but headaches further down the line, but it suited him.

“Aren’t ya’ gonna tuck me in?” Her eyes flicking back to her son, Mitsuki smiled; pulling his covers up and over him before planting a quick kiss on his forehead.

“Ewwwwwww, that’s gross!” The boy pulled an arm from under his covers to try and wipe away her kiss, and Mitsuki couldn’t help but smile again.

“Really? Well, if you don’t get to bed then they’ll be more where that came from, brat,” Pouting, and with a huff, Katsuki finally closed his eyes; rolling over to face away from his mum as she shook her head; walking over to the bedroom door.

“Night, Katsuki; I love you,”

“…Love you too…”

Flicking off the room lights, Mitsuki didn’t even have time to reach for the doorknob before the whole room was lit up once again by a warm orange glow, in no way dissimilar to her son’s own explosions. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she turned back around to look at Katsuki; fully expecting to see him with palms alight; playing with his Quirk. What she didn’t expect, however, was for the once pretty and distant shooting star to have grown almost five times in size, and be heading directly towards her.

Her mouth dried and her stomach dropped as the glow of what was very clearly now an actual explosion came barrelling towards her home, and though having to fight through the paralyzing fear that allowed her body naught but to shake- she eventually moved over to her son, and without so much as a word, ripped him from his covers and out of the room, much to his yelled confusion.

“Masaru! Quick, we need to get out of here now!” A shocked snort came from their living room as Mitsuki rushed down the stairs; her eyes darting about the room before landing on her husband; the man trying to get himself onto his feet; clearly having just been woken up.

“Wha… who? What’s going on?” Feeling his wife wrap an arm around his wrist, it wasn’t long before his already sleep-blurred vision was sent spiralling even further as he was dragged through the house and towards the front door.

“Mum… what’s going on?” Electing to ignore her son’s protests, and after finally unlocking their front door, Mitsuki returned to dragging her family out of the house- and then out of their garden, and then onto the other side of the road; only then stopping to glance up at the sky behind her; her blood running even colder than before as it came even closer.

“Oh my god…” Masaru felt his breath leave him as he followed his wife’s gaze; taking in for the first time the burning and exploding… _thing_. He didn’t really know how to describe it. From what he could tell it was a metal cylinder, but it also had a… a _door?_

“Is that… is that a spaceship...?” Mitsuki looked over to her husband and shook her head gently as no words came to mind. There wasn’t exactly anything else it _could_ be, really- but if it _was_, then that only begged the question of: 'if it _was_ a spaceship, then... wouldn't there be someone inside..?'

“Mum… what the hell is going… on…” At this point, more infuriated than scared if anything, Katsuki turned his head away from his mother’s shoulder to stare at what she was staring at- and upon seeing the burning inferno barrelling towards them, he would be lying if he didn’t say he was impressed more so by the size of the explosion, than he was scared of it- but hey, he was only four years old; his priorities didn’t have to be perfect at this point.

After all, the newly-regenerated boy; now awake inside his burning TARDIS- who was one-hundred years in age- _still_ didn’t have his own priorities perfect; something easily evidenced by the fact that, rather than do something about the multiple raging fires around him- his first instinct upon waking up from his death was to fondle himself; patting down his arms, his legs, his face all with the intent of making sure they were all there.

Threading his fingers through his long and curly hair; pulling it down in front of his eyes, the boy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay, so I have green hair, chubby cheeks, and I’m still short… great… I mean, I know I’m young but come _on_, couldn’t I have been taller?” Turning towards the console as if expecting some sort of cognisant response, he watched as another explosion came forth from it; sparks reaching as high as the steel beams that held the console steady.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny," He commented drily, only for his mood to take a complete one-eighty far faster than was probably healthy, and with a big sporting grin, exclaim: "Now! Let’s see where we are!”

Kicking through fallen rubble and dancing between flames, the boy made his way over to the TARDIS door; flinging it to the side with careless force, and causing even more sparks to fly as its metal scraped the ground; seemingly displaced from its proper framing during all the exploding.

Cringing slightly, he was quick to waft away the thick smog that tried to invade his minute-old lungs- only to blanch when he finally noticed the thousands of streetlights, and cars, and houses flying towards him at breakneck speed. Regeneration, especially when not done in the proper way, often leaves most Timelords with a very weird sense of amnesia for an undetermined amount of time after they change, and though the boy was most _definitely_ suffering from said weird amnesia, there was _one thing_ that he _specifically_ remembered doing before regenerating.

“Oi, didn’t I tell you to take me somewhere uninhabited?!” Looking back over his shoulder at what was left of the console, the only response the boy received for snapping was another explosion- this one blasting a bunch of buttons about the console room as if the TARDIS was snapping back at him.

“Hey! Don’t back-talk me-!” Another explosion, this time echoed by the ringing of the Cloister Bell, aggressively shook the console room- and with said shaking, the boy’s legs slid from under him; an undignified scream filling the air as he fell out of the TARDIS; barely holding on to the floor as the capsule spun and shook through the air.

His stomach churning, the boy grit his teeth; though an inopportune moment, glad to learn this body suffered motion sickness, as to know to avoid this kind of situation in the future.

That is... y'know, if he actually _survives_ his current situation.

Risking a glance to the ground below to see how much time he had until impact, the boy found himself surprised that his decent didn’t seem to attract that much, if any, attention. One would think that an exploding fireball heading towards the ground would cause more of a commotion, but apparently not.

For the briefest of moments, he considered that maybe he had accidentally activated the cloaking circuit; after all, it wasn't like he actually knew how to pilot the TARDIS; he could have hit that instead of the lever that would have taken him somewhere uninhabited- however as his eyes flicked to the streets, he then noticed the family of three staring up at him.

Meaning he _hadn't_ activated the cloaking circuits.

Turning his attention back to the crisis at hand, the boy finally began to pull himself back inside; his hands, sweaty from heat, proving to be less than useful in this task. In the end, it was mainly thanks to the surprising strength of his forearms that he made it back in- and just because the universe refused to give the boy a break, the minute he _was_ finally back inside, the smog inhalation he had endured forced him into a violent coughing fit.

One that lasted far longer than he had time to spend.

When the coughing finally subsided, the boy laid prone breathing heavily; the need to close his eyes and rest gnawing away at him- but another explosion, followed closely by the collapse of one of the consoles supporting beams onto the far bookshelf, reminded him that he couldn’t. Not yet. If he was lucky; and, well, if he actually managed to save them from certain death via crashing TARDIS, perhaps, the boy thought, the family he had seen below him might let him rest at their house.

Swallowing thickly and with teeth grit in determination, the boy dragged himself over to what was left of the console; dirtying his crimson robes and leaving behind a clear trail across the rubble-ridden floor, before reaching a hand up to grasp at what he hoped was the dematerialisation lever, and pulling.

The TARDIS screamed to life around him as the central column began to struggle up and down once again; the brakes evidently having been left on, but the boy didn’t care; the sound was almost comforting as the urge to fall unconscious finally became too strong to resist; his eyes closing as he drifted off for the second time that night.

In the sky, the burning ball of fire began to phase out of reality; the light it was casting over the ground fading and brightening with it- much to the confusion of the Bakugou's, until the TARDIS was completely gone from the sky; no more screeching; no more fire; no more danger.

“What... the _fuck_ just happened...”

“Oi, what’ve I told you about swearing, _brat!_” Dragging her knuckles against Katsuki’s head for a few moments, just to remind the kid of his place, Mitsuki relented with a sigh; looking over to Masaru. The man's eyes were still locked on the sky; not budging from the space where the fireball had disappeared from.

“Did... did that really happen or..?” He mumbled, slowly reaching up to grab at his glasses before pulling them off, and wiping them with his shirt; the small ideosyncrasy breaking his focus on the sky, and instead leaving him to quietly scan the street. There was no one else outside with them, not even any Heroes from what he could tell. He wasn't often one for it, but that realisation made him feel slightly bitter. He knew that the UA Sports Festival was on; hell, he'd been watching it before nodding off, but was it really so attention grabbing that no one noticed they were about to _die?_

Neither parent got the chance to answer Masaru's question, as the quiet of the night was once again split by the same caterwauling sound of the TARDIS engines. This time however, it was re-materialising. All eyes darted to the sky at first, however upon seeing no signs of fire- or of light, the three of them turned their attention to the now obvious source of the noise.

Their backyard.

There was an orange light wrapped around the sides of the Bakugou household; pulsating in the same way the light had when it had first disappeared- however just as quickly as it came, it once again stopped.

“Does _that_ answer your question?” A Mirthless smirk made its way onto Mitsuki’s face as she slowly put Katsuki down, much to the boys confusion, before nudging him over to his father. Katsuki was more than happy to oblige his mother's silent order; toddling over to Masaru with little complaint, though the boy had absolutely no idea why she'd given it in the first place.

Masaru, like Katsuki, was confused by her actions- however when the woman began walking back towards their house, he was finally clued in on what she was about to do.

“Are you crazy?! We can’t go over there! It could be dangerous!” Moving quickly, he grabbed at his wife’s arm; his other hand coming to rest on Katsuki’s shoulder as if to do nothing more than remind him that his son was still there and _safe._

“I _know_ that but we _both_ saw that kid fall out of that thing; he’ll need help!” Masaru fell conflicted; part of him wanting to just pull his wife back to him, and to take her as well as his son far away from whatever had just appeared in their backyard. The other half of him however, knew that his wife was right.

Still keeping a hold of her arm, Masaru relented; sighing as he pulled Mitsuki towards him, before stepping ahead of her.

“Out of the two of us, my Quirk is the only one that could be useful in a fight; if anything, being around that much fire will make me _more_ dangerous... just... promise me that if anything happens, you’ll take Katsuki and _run_...”

“Ever the drama queen aren’t you,” Though meant to be light, the weight of the situation forbade any humour that line could have provided from making an effect.

“I can protect mommy too ya know!” Katsuki pouted, a small explosion sparking in his palm as Mitsuki picked him up again; much to the upset of the little boy’s pride. A small smile appeared on Masaru’s face, and an equally suppressed feeling of warmth spread through his chest. It wasn't often that Mitsuki acted... _motherly _towards Katsuki; tonight was the exception, not the rule.

“Right... let’s get this over with...” Taking one last moment to prepare himself, Masaru finally made his way back across the road; across their front yard, and then around to the side of their house. The air stank of smoke, though he found it hard to tell given that his Quirk had long since desensitised him to the smell; he could only imagine how bad it was for Mitsuki and Katsuki.

Pressing his back to the house, Masaru apprehensively peaked his head around the side of the building; his eyes immediately drawn to the large smoke plume forming from the equally grey cylinder than stood next to his shed. In the pool, floating atop the water he had forgotten to drain, was a long, curved sheet of metal he assumed to be the ship's door.

Other than that, all it took was a quick scan of the yard to see that nothing else had been changed or damaged. The grass wasn’t burned; their jungle-gym was still intact, and Katsuki’s hero figures were all there. Letting out a sigh of relief, Masaru turned back to face his wife; a small smile on his face.

“Right, I’m gonna go a bit closer; I didn’t see anyone on the floor so whoever we saw dangling from that thing is probably still inside, you stay here with him,” Without waiting for a response he planted a kiss on his wife’s cheek, before taking off around the corner of the house and making his way into the backyard.

Pulling his shirt up to cover his mouth and nose, he carefully made his way over to the cylinder; his eyes squinting and his hands wafting away the smoke as he went. Finally approaching the cylinder, he slowly reached out towards it, feeling surprised that upon contact it wasn’t as hot as it should have been for being on fire and all. Moving around to the front of the cylinder where the door should have been, Masaru reached inwards; having to turn his head away from the smoke as he began to cough. After a few moments of swiping at air however, he pushed in even further, trying to reach the back wall of its inside. Much to his surprise however, no contact was made still.

More confused than anything, the man, against his better judgement, finally turned to face the cylinder; his eyes widening and his stomach dropping as he took in what was clearly an impossibility. There _was_ no back wall, or at least, none where there _should_ be. The space inside was impossible, and yet, as he walked forwards and entered the cylinder, he found himself stood in a room almost the size of their home's second floor. 

His eyes floated over the wrecked bookshelves at the very back of the room, and then over to the staircase on the left hand side, and then finally onto the console. Had his eyes not fallen then on the green-haired boy that laid prone in front of said console, he would have completely forgotten about any and all reason as to why he was here in the first place.

Willing his body to move once more, Masaru ran over to the boy; kneeling down next to him and placing two fingers on his throat; breathing another sigh of relief when he felt a clear and steady, if not fast, pulse. Wrapping his arms around the boy Masaru was about to begin dragging, when the appearance of a blue glow caught his attention.

Looking up to its source, an impending feeling of dread washed over him.

“TARDIS Crash Protocol Five engaged; Voice Interface Enabled; This Time Capsule has detected the presence of one unauthorized passenger, please identify yourself by species and planet of origin.” Stood at the top of the staircase was another man; slightly translucent and glowing blue. His hair was a dark black and slicked back into a ponytail, and he wore an equally black cloak across his back. His arms were both bandaged, and his pants were dark red and baggy.

He was intimidating, but... _at least he looked human?_

Masaru found himself opening and closing his mouth for a few seconds as if he were a fish, gasping for air on land.

“W... What?”

“TARDIS Crash Protocol Five engaged; Voice Inter-”

“Yes, I got that part, it... it was just a figure of speech... I'm a Human, from the planet Earth!” Masaru finally stuttered out, tightening his grip around the boy in his arms. Ideally he’d have already dragged him out by now, but he had a feeling that this thing wouldn’t let him.

The voice interface remained quiet for a few moments before it spoke again. Despite being a program, it sounded almost uncertain of its words.

“Please identify yourself by current Earth year and Familial Name,” This time, it didn’t take Masaru long to answer; the question being something he didn't exactly have to overthink the implications of.

“The current year is twenty-five thirty-four, and my family name is ‘Bakugou’,” Again, there was a short pause before the interface spoke.

“My current pilot has just undergone the process of Regeneration, and so needs time to rest. Once you have removed him from this Time Capsule, it will dematerialize and remain in the Time Vortex to repair until the pilot has woken up.” With that, the interface and the glow it provided vanished, leaving Masaru and the boy alone once more. That... was one _hell_ of a loaded conversation, and for as much as he wanted to sit and think about the implications of everything he had just been told, the weight in his arms reminded him that he was on a time-limit.

Not having to be told twice, he quickly dragged the boy out of the TARDIS and onto the grass; the cylinder beginning to phase just as it had when it disappeared from the sky not even a second later- however Masaru didn’t really care; continuing to drag the boy over to his already approaching family.

“What the fuck is that thing?! Is he okay?!” Mitsuki exclaimed, her eyes darting from the fading TARDIS and the downed boy. Snickering to himself, Bakugou tapped his mother’s shoulder from his position still wrapped in her arms. When she turned to look at him, he smirked.

“Oi, what have I told you about swearing, _Brat~_” Bakugou mocked, earning him a glare from his mother. 

“He’s okay, just resting... I think... All I really know is that he’s breathing; help me get him inside and I’ll tell you everything that happened in there,” Looking back to her husband with a brief flash of confusion, she nodded; dropping Katsuki as revenge for his sarcasm, before leaning over and helping her husband lift the green haired boy. Despite only looking a little older than Katsuki, the boy felt far heavier.


	2. Domestic Life

“How the hell is this fair! That’s my fucking bed, not his!” Bakugou yelled, as he gripped with white knuckles his mother’s pajama bottoms; yanking, pulling and dragging in vain to try and stop her from entering his room. He didn’t see why they couldn’t just drop the strange boy on one of their many couches and leave it at that. After all, they were in a three story house; it wasn’t like they were lacking in that department- but alas, he was alone in his view.

Electing to ignore her feral child, Mitsuki continued to shuffle her way backwards into her son’s room; carrying the leg-half of the boy’s body, while her husband continued to carry the upper-half. As far as she could tell from what little skin the boy’s clothing showed, he didn’t look that injured in all fairness- but still she felt it best to put him to rest in Katsuki’s bed anyway.

“Don’t worry kiddo, I’m sure it won’t be for long- look at it this way, while mommy and daddy are talking about what I saw when I went into that ship... thing... you get to stay up and watch TV!” Masaru offered, doing his best to try and placate him- and if the boy’s huff of acceptance was anything to go off of, he’d say he succeeded. Thankfully, whilst he and his mother often butted heads, the boy had always, if a little begrudgingly, listened to his father.

A pout present on his face, Katsuki let go of his mother’s pajamas before stomping his way out of the room, muttering what Masaru could only unfortunately assume to be a string of curses as he went. He knew he’d have to deal with that problem at some other time, for as much as he loved his wife- even in spite of her temper- he was not going to let that temper be passed onto his son. However right now, he needed to focus on the boy in his arms.

With one final struggled grunt, the two of them finally shifted him onto the bed; Mitsuki quickly moving to draw the curtain over the window she had initially seen the fireball through, as Masaru made sure that the boy was resting properly; moving the pillow to sit better under the kid’s head. He considered pulling the duvet over the boy as well, however ultimately decided against it; instead opting to sift through the nearby set of draws for a set of pajamas

Though the fashion designer within him had no problem with the rather stylish robes that clung to the boy, he couldn’t in good faith leave him in them with how tattered they were; he just hoped that Katsuki wouldn’t be too mad about having to share his pajamas as well as his bed. Though, he felt he wouldn’t be that lucky.

“So... what exactly happened in there? You walked into that tube and it felt like you just... disappeared... I got really worried when you didn’t come out after a few seconds.” Mitsuki finally spoke, letting out an exhausted sigh as she moved to help her husband change the kid; folding the pits of cloth as he handed it to her, before placing it on the same set of draws he had taken the pajamas out of.

Quickly moving to place a hand on hers to comfort her, it became Masaru’s turn to sigh.

“Okay, so, this is going to sound completely crazy but here we go...” Had Bakugou chosen to stay upstairs he would have heard as his father explained how the cylinder was bigger on the inside; about the talking hologram, and about how the boy was probably an alien- but instead, all Bakugou heard was the yells of the pro hero Present Mic, as he narrated the years Sports Festival.

Though he had always wanted to, he had never actually seen the sports festival live as it was always broadcast after his bed time, and tickets to see the event in person were very hard to get. Though he wasn’t happy about the Old Hag giving the strange boy his bed, he was happy that his father had let him stay up a little longer than normal in return, so he couldn’t really find it in himself to stay angry.

“AAAAAAAAAAND THAT IS IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE CAVALRY BATTLE HAS COME TO A CLOSE, AND WE HAVE OUR REMAINING TWENTY CONTESTANTS!” Bakugou smiled at the tv screen, watching as the four teams disbanded from their human horse formations to celebrate their victory; some flashing their Quirks, much to the irritation of the other commentator whose name escaped the child.

Bakugou wanted to be a hero more than he had ever really wanted anything; ever since he could understand what a hero was he knew that that was what he wanted to be; the fact that his Quirk was so well suited to heroics was even more of a reason to be one. His parents were both fashion designers, though he didn’t quite grasp the concept of what that was just yet; all he really knew was that there was always a ton of fabric everywhere- and that his mum wouldn’t let him wear anything that he wanted because it never looked ‘stylish’; whatever that meant. He was glad that his dad had let him still have his All Might pajamas, even after his mum had said that they were ‘uninspired’.

Rubbing his hand down said pajama top he couldn’t help but smile again at how soft it was. It was a pretty simple design; black cotton for the base with a bunch of All Might faces stitched onto it; one big face on the chest and the words ‘Watashi Ga Kita!’ stitched onto the back in gold. Still, he loved it.

“Hey kiddo, you’re gonna be sleeping with mum and dad tonight; you’ve got until the festival finishes before you have to go to bed, okay?” Speaking of his father, Bakugou turned his head from his spot on the couch to spot the man as he slowly made his way downstairs; heading to the kitchen.

“Do you want anything to drink while I’m up and about?” Thinking for a second, Bakugou finally shook his head no, before turning back to the tv. From the looks of it they were just about to begin the first one on one battle.

One of the students had dark black hair, and heterochromatic eyes; one brown and one purple; the side of the boy’s body that had the purple eye had slowly started to grow an equally dark purple slime-like substance that seemingly grew over his body. The other student, a girl, had long red hair- but aside from that Bakugou couldn’t see any other defining features. Her Quirk, from what he could make out, appeared to make her skin glow white, and if the large blasts of wind when she moved was any indication, it looked powerful.

“Ah, her again- I remember her debut during the last festival; one hell of a heavy hitter... I don’t remember her name though...” Masaru mumbled, taking a seat on the couch next to a startled Bakugou. He had been too focused on trying to see what was happening on the tv, since the camera operator clearly wasn’t qualified to do their job, and hadn’t noticed his dad approach.

“What’s her Quirk? I bet it’s not as strong as my explosions!” Bakugou grinned, setting off a small explosion in his palm and causing his dad to give him a teasing eye roll.

“It was something to do with shockwaves; I’m pretty sure she could charge different body parts with energy and it’d produce shockwaves, but I could be wrong- I’m not as into the whole hero thing as you are kiddo,”

“I’ve bandaged the kid’s cuts but I still think we should call the hospital; alien or no...” Mitsuki’s voice rang through the living room from the top of the stairs as she looked down at her two boys. Bakugou raised his eyebrow in confusion, however returned to watching the tv as Masaru waved a hand of dismissal at him.

“Let’s just give it a few days; if he doesn’t wake up after that or if something happens before then, then we can take him. But like I said, he probably just needs rest,” Though clearly still on the fence about it, Mitsuki relented; making her way down the stairs and over to the couch; flopping down onto it on Bakugou’s other side.

And that was how the rest of the night was spent; the three of them sat watching the year’s Sports Festival and cheering on their favourite students- though, since they didn’t know any of the students, their definition of ‘favourite student’ really just boiled down to who had the strongest or flashiest Quirk.

Surprisingly, the girl with the red hair, though putting up a good fight, was taken out relatively quickly by the black haired boy; whose body by the end had all but been covered in the purple slime; his purple eye being covered by a pale, seemingly translucent dome, and the whole arena around him having also been covered by the slime.

Though a good fight, it was far from Bakugou's favourite; no, Bakugou's favourite had been between two students who both held some form of explosion related Quirk; both female; they had come rushing out into the arena before the official match had begun, and had just started to try and pummel each other. From what he was able to make out, again due to how bad the camera man was at their job, it looked as if one of them could create explosions from their arms and hands- whilst the other feet and legs.

Masaru's favourite fight however was actually one of the quieter matches; a guy with overly long, shaggy hair had stepped out onto the field; a tattered looking bandage wrapped around his eyes, and on the other side stepped out a rather small looking girl. Had Present Mic not announced her to have a fire Quirk, Masaru might have thought her Quirkless upon first seeing her. The battle itself was over almost as soon as it started.

The girl exploded into golden-looking flames and had started to quickly float over to the shaggy haired kid, however found herself collapsing to the floor unconscious the moment the kid removed the bandage from his eyes, and they had made eye contact. It really goes to show that a flashy Quirk isn't everything. 

Of course, Bakugou wasn’t able to stay awake long enough to see any of the other matches, or the end ceremony for that matter, though he’d put up a damn good fight trying; even asking his dad to make him coffee when he felt himself really slipping. Obviously he did not receive any coffee, but the kid had figured it worth asking.

“I swear each year these kids get stronger and stronger, I don’t think it’ll be long until we see a kid with enough power to take on All Might himself... It can’t help but make you worried,” Mitsuki whispered, shifting to push the sleeping Katsuki off of her and onto her husband, as she reached for the remote to change the channel now that the festival was over. She doubted she'd find anything, but see figured she'd look anyway before heading to bed.

Masaru merely hummed in agreement.

Times really had changed from when he was younger; even if he hadn’t dropped out of hero school in his second year, he very much doubted he’d be able to compete with the calibre of heroes around now. Of course, he didn’t really mind too much; after all, it had been his choice to leave; he’d found the world of fashion design to be much more interesting that heroism.

“Anyway, have you made your decision yet on if you want Katsuki to keep seeing his Quirk counselor? The deadline is coming up and if we don’t give an answer before then then they’ll fine us for wasting time,” Masaru sighed, getting up from the couch carefully as to not disturb Bakugou, before walking over to their front door and making sure it was locked.

Even though there was no real need to keep going, due to the volatile nature of Katsuki’s Quirk, they had been recommended to keep taking the boy to semi-regular appointments as a precaution. A lot of the time, though good for heroics, people with destructive Quirks like his were picked on; or their personality can shift to fit more in line with the Quirk’s nature in a process called ‘imprinting’. Whether that was still the term they used nowadays Masaru wasn’t quite sure, but that was what it was known as when he was younger.

“Ahhhh, the little rat’ll be fine! Tell ‘em we don’t need then extra sessions!” Mitsuki sighed, waving a hand of dismissal before also standing from the couch; walking back over to the stairs.

“M’Going to bed; bring the little tike up with you when you’re done down here,” Masaru merely nodded; only audibly sighing once he knew his wife was out of earshot.

“ThE lItTlE rAt’Ll Be FiNe; We DoN’t NeEd ThE eXtRa SeSsIoNs~” He mumbled to himself, moving away from the door and over to the couch before scooping his son up in his arms and then making his way over to the staircase; flicking off the living room lights before ascending the stairs.

He could have sworn he’d seen a bright blue flash upon hitting the switch, but in his tired state, he thought nothing of it; taking Bakugou to his room and laying the boy down next to Mitsuki, before climbing into bed himself on the boy’s other side and quite quickly falling into a deep sleep.


	3. A new development

“Look, all I’m saying is that we should really check this out! Those sensors haven’t been active in at least a thousand years, and suddenly we get, like, five readings all at once? And you just want to, what, ignore it?” The rhythmic stomping of heavy boots abruptly came to a stop as Charlie spun on heel to face her ward, her eye twitching with annoyance as she watched the kid trip over his feet in an attempt to stop.

“I swear to all that is holy if I have to explain this to you one more time I am going to put you in the airlock and slowly drain out all the air!” A look of fear bloomed on his face and Charlie couldn’t help but sigh. When she was put into a leadership role she expected to never have to deal with the inane drivel of rookie recruits again- but if anything, ever since she had taken the job, she had been dealing with them more.

Especially when she was now personally responsible for one.

“Earth is still anomalous; to send even the worst of Time-Agents there would be a waste of resources. Until the agency can find the source of these ‘Quirks’ and figure out a solid plan to reset the timeline onto its original course, we are not to go anywhere near that damn planet!” Turning on her heels once more, Charlie resumed her rhythmic stomping as she tried her best to outpace the boy; hoping that he’d either just fall too far behind and give up, or get lost in the copy-paste black corridors that seemingly didn’t follow normal geometry.

Sadly, it wasn’t but a few seconds later that her ward’s footsteps fell in tandem with her own, and she felt another migraine coming on.

“But we can’t just ignore this! It goes against everything we’ve ever been taught!” It were in times like these that Charlie wished that you really couldn’t hear anything in space. Never slowing her pace, she looked to her left and out of the elongated view-port; a tired smile coming to her face as she watched the dead stars shine. None of the stars you could see from their station were alive anymore; they were just so far away from them all that their dying light hadn’t reached them yet. Still, it didn’t mean they weren’t pretty.

Focusing back on the now, Charlie sighed again. Technically speaking, the boy was right; as Time-Agents it was their whole job to investigate these types of things- but the higher-ups had chosen to turn a blind eye to the planet ever since it became anomalous; claiming that whatever went on there now wouldn’t matter since it never would have happened when they finally fix the planet.

It was a view that Charlie understood, but not one that she really agreed with. There had been a few cases she had been involved with in that past of a similar nature, and even though they had fixed the timelines- and those that had been suffering had no memories of it ever happening, as it never technically did happen, it didn’t change the fact that they had suffered; had hurt- because the Time-Agency had chosen to focus on other, much less important cases.

But still, for as much as she didn’t agree with their methods, it wasn’t her place to question the agency; it was her place to supervise the rookies; to carry information between people more important than her.

“I’m not going to tell you again, Michael, just drop it. The sensors probably just picked up some old space junk with working identifiers; no one has been brave and/or stupid enough to even enter that galaxy in at least a thousand years; just like you said,” Charlie ordered, turning once again to face the boy, who this time managed to stop without tripping himself. He was however messing with his cloak, a habit of his she had been trying to break since she had first met him. It was unbecoming of an agent to fiddle with their cloak.

“That’s what I thought as well, at first, but... well... of all the readings that we picked up, two of them were identified by the system; one was listed as a Screaming Carrier, but the other... well... according to this report it was a TARDIS,” Brown eyes widened in shock and for once, Charlie was at a loss for words. Holding out her hand her ward quickly pulled out a data-pad from inside his cloak; black, just like their uniforms, with a permanently glowing blue screen, and handed it over to the woman.

Though she wasn’t one to display much more emotion that irritation, even Charlie couldn’t keep the mixture of worry and shock from forming on her face the more she read.

“You don’t think it could really be him... do you? The Doctor?” Michael whispered.

It made sense for it to be the Doctor, thinking logically; he had been the only person to keep visiting Earth even after Quirks arrived- and though he too eventually left the planet alone, it wasn’t out of fear like the rest of the universe. He just wasn’t really needed, so by that logic, he could return whenever he wanted.

But there was one glaring flaw in that theory, one that Charlie couldn’t really ignore. The data-pad had listed the ship as a ‘TARDIS’, whereas the Doctor’s TARDIS was listed as such; ‘The Doctor’s TARDIS’. And that really only left one other possibility; it wasn’t him. Somehow there was another TARDIS in the universe, and it had just come to Earth.

“No... it’s not him... and it’s not the Master’s TARDIS either... this is a brand new one... which should be impossible,” Finally tearing her eyes away form the data-pad, she quickly stuffed it into her own cloak; running her hand through her unfortunately short hair as she tried to figure out her next course of action.

“The only way there could be a third TARDIS in the universe is if it somehow managed to escape the Time War, and that also shouldn’t be possible... you don’t think that the anomaly might be... spreading... do you? It can’t be a coincidence that it landed on Earth...” Michael offered, he to suddenly becoming rather worried.

“The only way that would happen is if ‘Quirks’ aren’t the actual anomaly but just the symptom...” Charlie allowed her sentence to hang in the air for a moment, realisation finally hitting her as she quickly raised her arm; tearing open the cover of her Vortex Manipulator.

“Listen, Michael, I need to bring this to the attention of the higher-ups now- what I want you to do is go find the Bird.... if what I think is happening is actually happening then you might get your wish after all, and he’s the only Time-Agent that technically has clearance to go to Earth in its current state!” Frantically slapping at the buttons on her manipulator, Charlie gave the boy one last look.

“I’m trusting you here that you’ll go straight to him, and won’t tell anyone else, okay? Also, next time this happens, you might want to start off your argument with the TARDIS thing- it would have saved us both a lot of time!” Michael gave a nod, and with a flash of blue light, Charlie disappeared from the hallway, leaving the boy alone; his heart pounding in his ears. Taking a few seconds to psyche himself up, he quickly turned around and began to run back down the hallway towards the rookie dorms. You weren’t really meant to run in the hallways, but it wasn’t a set rule.

The station that he and Charlie were currently stationed on wasn’t exactly the best kept of them all; a medium-sized torus stuffed with non-euclidean geometry floating through dead-space. Due to its size there weren’t that many high-ranked agents on board, and those that were were pretty lax when it came to following rules and protocol. Charlie was actually an outlier.

Speaking of outliers, Michael finally arrived at the rookie dorm rooms. Technically speaking it was supposed to be a fifteen minute run from where he had been with Charlie, but thanks to the way the station worked, he had been able to just jump over a railing after a few minutes of running, and wind up flying sideways towards the dorm room door. Again, you weren’t supposed to do that, but the way most people saw it; if you wanted to risk falling on you ass to take the shortcut, then more power to you.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down, Michael pushed the door open; feeling around for the lightswitch.

“Yami? You in here? I need to talk to you,” Finally finding the switch, the room was flooded with light in an instant; earning Michael a dissatisfied groan from the right of the room, where the bird-headed boy laid; wrapped in his blanket with his head under his pillow.

Technically speaking, Tokoyami was his superior; despite them both still just being rookies the bird-headed boy had been here for a few years longer than him, being the only recruit from his batch to have not been promoted to an intern.

It wasn’t that he didn’t have the skill, far from it in all fairness, no it was because of the unpredictable nature of his-

“Turnnnnnn off the lightssssssssss; it hurtssssssssssssss!” The whine of the shadow beast alerted Michael to its presence as it wormed itself out of the blanket burrito its host had created.

Tokoyami Fumikage, the first and only Time-Agent recruit from the Quirk ravaged Earth. He was also technically committing a crime by existing, but it was one he couldn’t be held accountable for, as the law came into effect because of him. Though Time Agents were primarily human, after the anomaly of ‘Quirks’ came about, the Shadow Proclamation forbid the agency from recruiting from Earth on moral grounds, which resulted in the alien diversity amongst their ranks nowadays. The Bird was recruited before this law was put into place.

“Dark Shadow, cease thine infernal caterwauling at once or risk awakening me from mine desperately needed slumber and having mine beat your ass!” The bird-boy grumbled, pulling the pillow tighter over his face.

“Hey, sorry about this Yami but something pretty heavy has come up and I was given orders to tell you at once; lucky for you the dorms are empty at the minute so you don’t have to get out of bed if you don’t want,”

A noise of acceptance was heard from beneath the pillow.

“Well, to put a long story short, it’s entirely possible you’ll be going back home for a while!” His body folding up into a 90-degree angle; the pillow covering his face flying into the wall in front of him, Tokoyami turned his head to stare at Michael the best his could with his tired, unfocused eyes.

“...What?”

Moving further into the room and closing the door behind him, Michael took perch on one of the two circular tables in the room; brushing his matted hair backwards and out of his eyes.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna get your hopes up too much, but the Milky Way sensors just picked up something going to Earth that even in spite of all the shit going on there, more-than-likely needs to be checked out, and you’re the only person cleared to go there, since... you know... you came from there.” Bringing a hand up to wipe the sleep away from his face, the bird-boy finally turned his whole body to dangle off of the bed; facing the other.

“What was it? What the sensors picked up, I mean,” Quickly shooting a glance back at the door, Michael sighed.

“Since you don’t technically have clearance, I’m not supposed to tell you- but given that I don’t have clearance either I’m going to. Just don’t say anything until we get confirmation that they’re actually going to send you, okay?”

The bird nodded.

“It was an unregistered TARDIS,” The silence that fell after that got even Dark Shadow to stop moving around, the shadow if even possible, being stunned. After a few moments, Tokoyami finally let out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding.

“...Wow”

“Yeah, it shocked me as well; I only found out about an hour ago; I think I’m still recovering... how’re you feeling?” Scratching at his face feathers, Tokoyami had to take a moment to think of an answer to that question. It wasn’t that he struggled to come up with an answer, as the moment he was asked, the perfect response had already formed in his head- however he felt that ‘Fucking Awful’ wasn’t exactly appropriate.

“I was around nine when I was taken to become an agent of time... though I have no personal stakes in the planet other than it being where I was conceived and birthed, I suppose it would be nice to see what may have changed in the few years I was gone...” Michael felt his lips form a line.

Though the boy didn’t really speak about it much, from the few hints he had dropped over the time they had known each other, Michael had been able to figure out that Tokoyami didn’t have much in the way of family or friends on Earth- which while sad, was in a way beneficial for a Time-Agent, given how they were expected to leave their lives behind.

“Now, if that is all then I shall be returning to my slumber; today is one of my few free days and I intend to live it to its fullest,” Breaking whatever tension had seemingly seeped into the room, Tokoyami proceeded to throw himself back onto his bed and curl up in his blanket, the likes of which had been merely draped over his shoulders during their conversation.

“Alright then Yami, I’ll see you later,” Standing from the table with a sigh, Michael made his way out of the room in time to catch two more rookies about to go inside. He just hoped for their sake they didn’t plan on being too loud.


	4. Masaru deserves better 2K20

Though you wouldn’t really ever think it, the life of the Bakugou’s didn’t change much- if at all- with the arrival of their extra-terrestrial guest; who since being placed in Bakugou’s bed, had not even made a noise. Sure, there were obviously a few disturbances, such as Bakugou not being able to sleep in his own bed, and Masaru taking a few extra minutes whenever he was nearby to check in on the boy- but that was it.

For the most part, their daily lives went on as normal; Mitsuki would come home from work; throw herself on their couch and spend the day watching television; Masaru would come home from work a few hours later and get started on making dinner; make sure the house was clean and tidy, and then be content to read the newspaper until it was time to fetch his little boy from school.

And Bakugou, well, he spent most of his time watching tv as well, though since the appearance of his Quirk, he has been skipping his tv time more and more to practice using it. Something that, whilst he was not opposed to, Masaru couldn’t help but be worried about. It was one thing to want to train to be a hero, but the type of training Bakugou kept trying to put himself through would do more damage than good to his body in the long run; after all, your weren’t really meant to start exercising until you were around nine at the earliest.

Sighing as he recalled a recent incident in which Bakugou had accidentally blown off the top layer of skin on his hands, Masaru reached for his phone; folding the paper closed as his want to read waned. Before the man could even turn the screen on to look at the time however, a call came through from an unknown number.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Masaru went to answer; recognising the area code to be the one of their current area.

“...Hello? You’ve reached the Bakugou residence, who is this?” Curious, Mitsuki turned to look at her husband with an eyebrow raised; turning down the tv out of courtesy. The line was silent for a moment, before a deep, authoritative voice came through.

“Ah, good, so he did give me the correct number. I apologize for calling so abruptly but I hope you will understand. I am Principal Shitsureina of Aldera Juniour High, I am calling to let you know that you son has been involved in a fight and we need you to come and take him home.” Okay. Masaru hadn’t been expecting that.

“What?! yes! Of course! We’ll be right there, is Katsuki okay?” Mitsuki quickly stood from the couch, a rare look of worry on her face as she quickly moved to get their coats, Masaru too standing.

“Yes, don’t worry; your son is fine, the person he was fighting with on the other hand...” Masaru felt a small pit begin to form in his stomach as his wife threw him his coat.

“Alright, I’m on my way,” Hanging up the phone and throwing it into his sweatpant’s pocket, the man quickly pulled his coat on and jogged to get his shoes.

“Who was that, is the brat okay?” Mitsuki questioned, grabbing her car keys from the bowl near the door as she watched her husband hurry to get ready.

“It was the principal; Katsuki got into a fight,” Masaru sighed, shaking his head.

“What a dumbass, he should know not to pick fights! When he gets back, I'm banning him from his phone for a week!” Giving her the side eye, Masaru felt his lips tighten.

“Perhaps we should wait to see  _ why _ he was fighting before we punish him? It could have been self-defence; he’s never done this before, remember? I’m sure he feels sorry about it...” Mitsuki merely rolled her eyes as she left the house; an annoyed look spread across her face as she went to start the car. She couldn’t actually drive it, but that was always how she handled things; walking away whenever she was in the wrong. Masaru let out another sigh; between his wife and son, he could tell he was going to go gray early.

The car’s atmosphere was just as tense as the two of them made their way up to their son’s school; neither saying a word to the other as they both let the radio fill what would otherwise have been silence. Luckily, there was next to no traffic on the roads; the clock on the car’s dashboard reading ‘2:00pm’; it would be another hour before the other parents started to drive to the school to pick their kids up.

It wasn’t the biggest building in the area, but it definitely stood out amongst the others in the area; he didn’t use these words very often but even Masaru could admit that the place was a shithole. Initially he had wanted to send Bakugou to a private school, after all, it wasn’t like they couldn’t afford it- but Mitsuki had been insistent on sending him to a public one so the boy could grow up sociable.

Why she chose Aldera of all schools still remains to be known, since there were far better public schools in the area, but his suggestions seemed to fall on deaf ears as she signed the boy up anyway. Slowing the car to a stop outside of the school, Masaru took a moment to breathe before unclasping his belt as stepping out of the car; not even bothering to check if Mitsuki had left the car before pressing the lock. Glancing at the gate he saw she had.

As the two approached the front door, Masaru finally broke the silence.

“When we get in there let me do the talking, alright?”

“Whatever,” Mitsuki shrugged, not even bothering to look in the man’s direction. Pushing open the front doors the two were immediately assaulted by the voices of thousands of children as they walked; talked; shouted and cried throughout the corridors, more than likely going to their last classes of the day.

Part of Masaru wanted to join them; to just get swept away by the sea of kids and go to class and just sit there for an hour and pretend he was young again. The other, more rational, part of his brain kept him from doing that. Mainly because he would more than likely be arrested, but hey, a man can dream.

Though it took a few minutes, the two adults were able to worm their way through the crowd and find the principal’s office, and after a polite knock, and an equally polite ‘come in’, the two found themselves in the room alongside their son, another boy who looked to be a few years older that Katsuki- and two more adults whom he presumed to be the other boy’s parents.

The pit in his stomach widened as he realised that Bakugou looked relatively unharmed, and the other boy had a large bandage covering nearly half of his face.

“Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou, I’m glad you made it; now that we’re all here I can explain what had gone on,” The Principal was a rather large man; the wooden legs of his chair looking like they were going to splinter should any more weight be applied- and his clothing consisted of a tacky black suit, and red tie. His Quirk, from what Masaru could guess, was some form of spider Quirk; the man’s body was covered in a blue-ish purple fur, and where his mouth would be, were the mandibles of a spider; his eyes, though still only being two, were nearly completely red.

“After speaking with both boys here, I believe I have the full story of what went on. To put a long story short, It would seem that young Kentōchigai here was harrasing a group of other children, and when he decided to escalate the situation, he pushed young Bakugou- and in return, Bakugou used his Quirk to defend himself.”

The boy’s parents looked down at their child in shame, and it would seem that the boy too felt at least some regret at his actions given the edge-less look on his face- though, that could just be for the fact that he got caught. He couldn’t be sure.

Masaru shot a quick, smug look at his wife, and she just scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

“However,” All eyes in the room darted to the principal.

“Due to the fact that Bakugou here severely injured a student, I hope you understand that I can’t just look the other way or give the boy a detention like I could have were Quirks not involved. I know the old administration here was very lenient on rules regarding Quirk usage, but in an attempt to improve the school, we have had to clamp down hard on these types of offenses, regardless of the age of the offender,” Though he wasn’t exactly pleased, Masaru knew that the principal was right, and so nodded for the man to continue.

“Young Kentōchigai here will be given a weeks detention for harassing other students, and starting a fight- whereas young Bakugou here will receive a week’s suspension. Any and all school work he would otherwise miss will be sent to your home within 24 hours of now, and must be completed by the time he returns to school.” That should have been the end of it. The meeting should have ended there; the two sets of parents should have exchanged pleasantries and then gone their separate ways; they should have already been on their way home. But sadly, that was not where it ended.

“WHAT?! THIS KID PICKS ON MY BRAT AND MY BRAT IS THE ONE SUSPENDED! HE WAS PROTECTING HIMSELF!” All attention shifted now to Mitsuki, even Katsuki, who had been sitting in an unusual silence had turned in his chair with surprise at his mother’s outburst. A few eyes shifted to Masaru himself, and in response, the man sighed an exhausted breath, before placing his face into his palms.

“I understand that it may seem unfair Mrs. Bakugou, but do please try and understand that your son badly injured another person. Self-defence would have been fine, but this goes beyond that!” The principal, though speaking in the same calm tone he had been using for most of the discussion, was clearly nervous; his mouth mandibles chattering rapidly.

“Mitsuki, dear, just... just let it go...” Masaru mumbled, refusing to take his face from his hands. The woman’s eyes; full of fury, turned to him. Even though he couldn’t see it, he could feel it.

“Let it go?! LET IT GO?! OUR SON IT BEING SUSPENDED BECAUSE SOMEONE DECIDED TO PICK ON HIM!” The other boy’s father, who had also been silent during most if not all of the discussion, seemed to become irritated at this point; his sharp, pointed, elf-like ears twitching and sharpening seemingly without control.

“Hey, I get my son wasn’t behaving great, but the principal is right; your son hurt my son and burned his face! If he hadn’t been taken to the nurse as quick as he had it could’ve scarred and he’d’ve been stuck with it for life!”

“Yea?! Well guess what?! That never would have happened, IF HE WASN’T PICKING ON MY SON!”

“OH THAT’S IT-”

“MOM!” The shouting in the room silenced almost as quickly as it began, as Bakugou, with a worrying look of fear on his face, slowly got off of his chair and made his way over to Masaru, who had quickly taken his face out of his hands when the shouting had begun.

“Mom... the principal’s right... please stop shouting... I just wanna go home...” Bakugou’s hands gripped at his father’s trousers, and the man was quick to place a hand in the boy’s hair.

“I’ll take him to the car and wait there,” Masaru mumbled, picking Bakugou up and holding him in his arms, before quickly and awkwardly leaving the room. Normally, Bakugou would have been equally as embarrassed about being carried- especially in his own school, but considering the day he’d had, and that there were no other students in the corridor- he couldn’t care less.

“You okay buddy?” Bakugou nodded his head into Masaru’s shirt as the two left the building and headed back to their car. Instead of just putting him in the backseat, and getting into the front, with a sigh Masaru pilled the both of them into the back and pulled the door closed.

“Just let me know when you’re ready to let go, okay?” Bakugou nodded again, keeping his face in his father’s shirt.

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt him; your Quirk was on a hair-trigger, wasn’t it.” Masaru stated, rubbing the boy’s back.

“This is why I keep telling you to take it easy with your ‘training’; it’s okay to want to make your Quirk stronger but you need to do it right, otherwise something like this will happen...” A small, choked sob made itself known as the boy’s tears began to seep through Masaru’s shirt.

“I... I’m s-sorry!”

“Did you tell the other boy you were sorry?” Bakugou shook his head ‘no’, and Masaru moved his hand from the boy’s back to place it in his hair; ruffling it slightly.

“And why not?”

“I-I w-was g-going to b-but... b-ut m-m-mommy s-started s-s-shouting!” Masaru found himself grimacing, and subconsciously found himself pulling Bakugou closer.

“Do you want to learn how to defend yourself without using your Quirk?” Masaru asked. Quickly, Bakugou pulled his face away from the man; a small smile on his face as he awkwardly wiped away what few tears remained. It hurt to see Bakugou like that; it seemed completely out of character for the boy.

“Y... Yeah!” Masaru raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. Bakugou seemed to flush, an awkward yet happy smile replacing the small one.

“Yeah...  _ please, _ ”

“That’s my boy! Right, are you ready to get buckled in?” Masaru smiled back at the boy as he nodded, sitting back into the car seat properly and pulling his seatbelt over him and locking it in place. Making sure that the boy was secured properly, Masaru then got out of the back of the car and back into the front; checking over his shoulder to smile once more at Katsuki, before turning on the car radio and pulling out his phone.

Mitsuki still wasn’t out yet, so he spent his time waiting for her by looking at nearby dojos on his phone. In terms of martial arts diversity, there wasn’t much choice in their immediate area; a kickboxing academy; a taekwondo academy, and a Zui Quan dojo- whose main instructor was a world famous fighter; his Quirk letting him become better at fighting the more alcohol he consumed. 

Masaru put that one on the back-burner. This whole thing would need a lot more time to sort out than he had in the car.

It wasn’t much longer after the second song that Mitsuki; webbing around her wrists, was escorted from the building by a school security guard. She looked pissed, to put it nicely- but not the kind of pissed that a person would wear on their sleeve; this was a silent pissed; the only indication of the feeling being a scowl present on her face.

Once she was outside of the school premises the security guard grabbed the webbing with his free hand, and the webbing began to be absorbed into the man’s hand. Once the webbing was gone, he gave her a brief nod, before walking off back to the school- Mitsuki turning to give the man the finger, before walking to the car; opening the passenger-side door, and collapsing into the seat with a huff.

Masaru opened his mouth to speak, however before any words could move passed his lips; words of her own moved passed the woman’s.

“Not. A. Word.”

The car ride back was just as tense, if not more so, than the ride there. This time, the music failed to fix the situation.

When they got home, Mitsuki didn’t even stop to open the door for their son, as she walked over to their front door and fished for her key, leaving Masaru to get Katsuki out and to lock the car; both of them remaining just as silent as the woman. By the time the two of them had met her at the door, she had just finished turning the key. 

Pushing the door open, the three made their way inside; their bodies running almost on autopilot as the three of them took off their shoes; coats; and in Katsuki’s case, his school bag. It was only it the loud, echoing sound of some form of container crashing to the ground that seemed to break the three’s trance. All heads darting to the source of the noise, they were greeted with the sight of a small, green haired boy in their kitchen; looking equally as shocked as the Bakugous.

He was wearing a pair of Katsuki’s clothes, though they looked a little tight on him, and on the ground in front of him was an empty cookie jar; presumably what had caused the noise. Blinking a few times, Masaru finally tried to speak.

“So... you woke up..?”

“Uh... yeah... I hope?” WIth an extremely exaggerated and loud sigh, Mitsuki turned immediately towards the stairs and began to clamber up them.

“FUCK THIS!”


	5. Cookies and... Ketchup?

Bakugou Masaru was not a chef; cooking was not, nor was it ever, nor will it ever be, his thing. Any and all food prepared within the Bakugou household was done by Mitsuki, and, on a rare few occasions, Katsuki (obviously, with Mitsuki supervising). Whether it be a bowl of cereal, a ham sandwich, or a steak dinner; the only thing Bakugou Masaru could do was set food on fire, and stop the smoke from setting off the smoke detectors before it woke his wife.

But still, even in spite of that; even in spite of his total ineptitude towards all things food- he knew this. You do not eat chocolate chip cookies with tomato fucking ketchup.

The older Bakugou felt an exasperated sigh force itself out as he stared at the boy ripping into his fifth box of cookies; not even waiting before tipping the box over and letting them fall into the thick, red mixture.

“Please just... let me order a take-a-way... that really isn’t healthy...” The boy, whose green hair was still damp from the apparent shower he had taken before they had returned home, shook his head quickly; water droplets flying all over the room, and the splodges of ketchup that had been dripping from his chin flinging off and landing on their carpet.

“No... no take-a-way; take-a-way is disgusting; ketchup and cookies is the perfect delicacy,” Masaru found himself grimacing as he focused on trying to understand the boy; speaking with one's mouth full was not only disgusting, but it also made a person, as he was now finding out, really hard to understand.

“So, you’ve had a take-a-way before?” Once again, the boy shook his head; wiping what remained of the mouth-ketchup on the sleeve of the dressing-gown the man had given to him, so that he didn’t have to wear Katsuki’s tight clothes. It drowned the small boy, looking more akin to a large blanket or robe than anything, but it was warm and comfy, so the boy wasn’t exactly going to complain.

“No, I haven’t, but they’re disgusting; I can sense it; they taste like yellow,” Masaru went to open his mouth, but stopped when he realised that he had no idea what the hell to say to that. And so, he simply sighed once more, pulling his glasses from his face to rub at his eyes. Today had been a long day, and the alien waking up had just made him more stressed; don’t get him wrong, he’s glad the boy finally did wake up; he was close to listening to Mitsuki and taking him to a hospital, but did he really have to choose today to return to the land of the living? 

It had been at least an hour since the Bakugou family had come back from Katsuki’s school; Mitsuki still had yet to come back downstairs, so Masaru just assumed she had gone to bed- and in a way he envied the fact that she could just do that. Katsuki, though grounded by his mother, was currently sat in front of the TV with the volume turned down watching some All Might based anime, and Masaru himself was sat at their kitchen table with the alien.

“So... do you have a name?” Putting his glasses back on his face he chose to try and strike up a new topic of conversation- and apparently he had succeeded, as the boy whom had previously been burying himself into his food shot his head up to make eye-contact with the older Bakugou; shock clearly evident on his face.

For a moment, though unfounded, Masaru believed he may have done something wrong; or perhaps asked an offending question to the boy when asking for a name- however after reminding himself that it was just common courtesy to know your guest’s name, he relaxed and waited for an answer.

It took a few seconds, but eventually the look of shock faded into a look of concentration; the boy furrowing his eyebrows as he glanced down at the ketchup bowl.

“No... I don’t think I do... not on this planet at least; the language of my peop-” The look of shock immediately crashed back onto the boy’s face as he shot backwards in his chair; almost collapsing to the floor as he tried his best to bolt on new legs towards the door; the loud banging of the chair falling over sounding all throughout the house. 

Masaru found himself spluttering as he gave chase to the boy; calls of ‘hey wait’ and ‘come back’ falling from his mouth as he ran out of his home after the boy; quickly slipping on his fluffy, pink bunny slippers to keep his feet from getting dirty before he left. Thankfully, and much to his relief, the boy didn’t seem interested in leaving the property, as he chased him around to their back garden and over towards-

“Wait, what? Why do we have two sheds?” The boy didn’t seem interested in answering as he sprinted towards the new, duplicated shed; pulling a strange looking square from somewhere within Masaru’s dressing-gown and upon reaching the shed, somehow shoving the square into the shed’s lock.

“Hey, wait, kid, slow down!” More words falling upon the same deaf ears as the boy proceeded to throw the shed doors outwards which, when compared to their original shed, should technically be impossible, before sprinting inside; Masaru following close behind.

As soon as the man stepped into the TARDIS he found himself halting in place; his eyes wide as he scanned the impossible space. He had been in here before, obviously; he had pulled the kid from this room when it was destroyed and on fire and had crashed into their garden. But even in spite of that, being back inside the ship threw him through a loop.

Slowly stepping backwards out of the TARDIS as the kid ran up to the console and began to flick at switches; his rush being dampened by the fact that he didn’t seem to fully know what he was doing, Masaru took in the ship’s exterior.

From last he remembered, it was a tall, metallic cylinder- but this wasn’t it. This was his shed. Looking to his right at the original shed, he made sure to correct himself. This wasn’t his shed, it was a  _ copy _ of his shed. But that still didn’t explain how the inside of the copy led to the same interior as that metal cylinder.

“N... No...” The quiet, yet pained mumble from within the TARDIS immediately drew the man’s attention back to the issue at hand, and with renewed vigour, he ran back inside the TARDIS and over to the kid; being able to navigate the disorienting space much easier now without the threat of tripping or burning to death.

And what he saw made his heart ache.

A look like that; a look of pure despair, should be illegal on a child as young as that boy. Tears rolled from his eyes, though the boy made no effort to blink or wipe them away as he continued to stare at the monitor illuminating his face. His hands were plunged into the central console; the wood plating looking completely out of place surrounding the dark green and purple mesh that held the boy’s hands.

Slowly approaching and moving behind the boy, almost scared of spooking him and not wanting him to run again, Masaru took a look at the monitor; trying to understand what it was that had made the boy look as if he had just seen his whole family murdered before his eyes; wanting nothing more than to rip it from the screen so the boy would never have to look at it again- all Masaru felt was shame when nothing on the screen was understandable.

It just looked to be a bunch of rotating circles; circles within circles spinning.

“No... please... I can’t be the last one... please... no...” The words only further hurt the man’s heart as he placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. There weren’t exactly many scenarios running through his head when he tried to figure out what being ‘the last one meant’, but none of them were good.

“Kid... please... what’s wrong... I want to help you but... I don’t understand the screen,” Again, he kept his voice soft; slow, just as he did when he spoke to Katsuki, in hopes that it would get the boy to speak to him like it often did his son.

“MASARU WHAT THE HELL IS GOING... on?” As if on cue, Mitsuki with Katsuki in arms burst abort the TARDIS; the green-haired alien jumping in either shock or fight at the sudden loud noise, just as he had predicted. Thankfully, the shock of the impossible geometry managed to shut his wife up before she could fully spook another child.

There was silence for a moment between all parties; Mitsuki and Katsuki staring in awe at what they had just walked into, and the boy practically vibrating with what he assumed to be nerves as his eyes remained unblinking towards the two newcomers.

“What... what is this place?” Taking a breath to try and calm himself, the boy proceeded to flick through as many memories as his brain allowed him to in order to try and find the Timelord protocol for ‘strangers in your TARDIS’- however after skimming through every memory his Regeneration-High brain allowed him to, and finding that there was no such protocol, the green-haired boy proceeded to take that deep-breath out back and murder it in cold blood as he returned to shaking with anxiety.

“Um... this is my TARDIS! Or, well, it’s not actually mine, it’s... it’s my dads...” The boy felt tears prick his eyes slightly, though blinked them away almost as soon as they started to appear; not wanting to cry in front of the three strangers that had kept him in their house for... however long he was asleep.

“Well... it... it  _ was  _ my dads... I guess it’s mine now,” The boy brought a hand up to run through his curly green hair, still getting used to the unusual feeling of having short hair. Or at least, short _ -er  _ hair. His old mess old tangled black curls was so large you could hide a small child in there.

“I... I’m sorry if I scared you back there, in the kitchen; I didn’t mean to,” Raising an eyebrow, the boy turned to face Masaru; staring at him for a few moments before realisation hit him.

“Oh, no! You didn’t scare me or anything, if anything I probably scared you, it’s just; when a Timelord Regenerates they get a sort of high for a while... you asking for my name just sort of snapped me out of it when I remembered...” The boy felt his mood drop again as his body flushed cold; his head turning from Masaru to the screen again, before he dragged his feet away from the console and more towards the centre of the room; between both parents.

“Yeah, what... what was on that screen? I couldn’t make anything out... it just looked like a bunch of circles?” The boy chuckled at that, if not drily.

“That’s because it’s Galifreyan; the TARDIS will translate any language in the universe but not that,”

“Wait, so, you really are some kinda’ alien?” Turning to face Mitsuki, the boy nodded. Mitsuki opened her mouth to speak again, however was quickly cut of when Katsuki wrestled his way out of her arms and onto the ground.

“What’s tardy mean?” The boy chuckled slightly as the child walked past him and over to the console; trying to flick a switch but finding it stuck in place.

“Tardy is what you call someone who’s late; TARDIS on the other hand is the name of this place; this spaceship; it stands for ‘Time and Relative Dimension in Space’ or something like that,”

“Katsuki! Stop messing around!” Mitsuki hissed, watching as the boy climbed onto the console and tried his hardest to pull at a lever; both of the small boy’s hands barely managing to wrap around the bar.

“Don’t worry, he shouldn’t be able to do anything, my dad always left the Isomorphic Controls on!” The boy sighed, the newly repaired library catching his eyes as he quickly moved from the centre of the room and up the wooden flight of stairs to see if the machine had created any new literature for him to read.

“Iso-what? How’d you know so many big words, shrimp? You don’t look much older than the brat over there!” Mitsuki lazily gestured over to the explosive blond, what at this point was considering using one of his explosions to get a lever to move, however at the thought of activating his Quirk, his mind flashed back to what he had done at school, and he decided to just climb down.

“Oh, Timelords don’t age like... what species are you?”

“...Human?” The boy found his mouth involuntarily hanging open at that revelation, however quickly closed it and turned back to face the bookshelf in an effort to hide his shock.

“Well, anyways, yeah, we don’t age like you guys do; I’m actually around a hundred years old- which, admittedly, for our species,  _ is  _ sort of the equivalent to a four or five year old on Earth,” The boy had been expecting for a chorus of exclamations at that revelation if he was being honest; having read about Earth and its cultures during his free time back on Gallifrey (though he wasn’t exactly meant to), he knew that their life expectancy maxed out at around one-hundred.

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for a murmur of understanding- and for the little boy, Katsuki, as he had heard him being called, to exclaim: ‘Oh, so it’s like you have an immortality Quirk!’. First of all, what was a Quirk- and second of all why was the concept of immortality in humans brought up so casually?

Turning to face the three, he asked just that- and upon getting blank stares in return, found himself thinking that he had a hell of a lot more research to do- because somehow, despite being obsessed with the planet, he had missed that segment.

“A Quirk is like a superpower; 80% of the population has one, and as for the immortality thing? I mean, it’s pretty rare, but there are quite a few people out there with slow-aging Quirks and stuff... it’s kinda just normal? I guess?” The man, Masaru, he believed he was named, answered; shrugging his shoulders as if he hadn’t just admitted that almost the whole planet had a super powered mutation.

“...What year did you say it was?” The boy answered; running to nearly the other side of the TARDIS in order to retrieve a large, heavy book from his own personal shelf; the shelf that, despite how many times the console room changed, never had its books changed.

“I never did... it’s 2XXX... you know, this weird blue hologram asked me the same question when I first pulled you out of here... how can you not know what year it is?” The boy snorted slightly as he rolled his eyes.

“Aside from the obvious fact that, y’know, the whole universe doesn’t revolve around your planet’s year schedule- it’s also because, like the name implies, this ship can travel through time...” The boy trailed off, carrying the book back down the flight of stairs and making his way over to the console, before dumping it down next to the youngest Bakugou; kicking up a cloud of dust that made the younger boy cough.

Muttering a quick ‘sorry’, the Timelord proceeded to flick through the book as fast as he could to try and find the correct year. To an outsider, it looked as if the boy wasn’t even looking at the pages as they flew by- however, just as the three Bakugou’s had probably guessed, as a Timelord, his reading speed was drastically higher than a humans.

“What’re you looking for?” Bakugou asked, waking up beside the Timelord; his head the height of the boy’s shoulders; standing on his tip-toes to try and look at the book.

“It’s the complete history of Earth... I’ve read this thing front to back and back to front before and I’ve never come across Quirks once... I’m hoping I’m just being forgetful, or I’m still a little high on Regeneration energy; I have no idea how long that’s supposed to last since, well, it was my first Regeneration but... that’s besides the point...”

Finally coming across the year he wanted, the boy stopped flicking through the pages, and began to scan the infinitely small text that ran down the page.

“First colony build on Saturn... Industrial Mines on Mars collapse... Disney goes bankrupt... There’s nothing in here about Quirks... Is the Doc-” The words seemingly died in the boy’s throat once more as he sprinted over to where Masaru still stood by the screen, before grabbing said screen and spinning it to face him; flicking a few switches and turning a few knobs as the circles changed.

“Of course... Of course I’m not the last one left, how the hell did I forget about the Doctor!”

“Who’s the Doctor?” Choosing to ignore such a blasphemous comment, the boy flicked one last switch; the screen making three rapid bleeping sounds before the dark blue background changed to a dark red colour; his face filled with relief.

“He can never resist a distress call, especially not one from another TARDIS; once he gets here I’m sure he’ll figure out the Quirks thing and then I won’t have to be alone!” The red of the TARDISes monitor suddenly flicked back to its dark blue state, and the boy felt a pit open in his stomach; the cold feeling he had experienced earlier washing over him once more as he flicked at the buttons he had pressed a few seconds ago.

Once again, the screen turned red and made the three bleeps, but this time it flicked back to blue even quicker than it had before. Trying for a third time resulted in the screen not changing at all.

“Um... what do you mean by ‘you won't have to be alone’?” If it were even possible, the boy’s blood ran colder. Had he really said that? Out loud? Whoops. Spinning on his heel to face Mitsuki, the boy felt his smile begin to crumble almost immediately.

“I... I mean that... I’m... I... It’s not something I really want to bring up... at least, not with the little one around,” It was a terrible excuse, but right now the boy felt so incredibly fragile; like even the smallest gusts of wind could shatter him like glass, even in spite of the oversized dressing-gown; he didn’t feel like he could even think about that right now. The fact that, barring the Doctor, he was probably the only one left of his species.

“Hey, that’s okay; you don’t have to tell us right now! But-” Masaru began, only to be cut off by his son, who had still been trying his best to get a peak at the Timelord’s book.

“What’s your name?” The boy turned to face Katsuki, and for a moment his face was the same shocked as it was when he was first asked that question, however it quickly melted into a small, natural smile.

“Timelords are very... strange, when it comes to names... we only really ever tell the people we trust most in the whole universe- but even if I were to tell you, you wouldn’t be able to hear it. The language of the Timelords is part spoken, part telepathic. So, I guess, on Earth... I don’t really have a name...”

“Can I give you a name?” The boy looked between the kid’s parents, who both shrugged; seemingly just as confused at his antics as he was.

“Sure?”

“Imma call you Midori! Cos your hair’s green!” At this, the newly dubbed ‘Midori’ snorted as he suppressed a chuckle.

“Why did you wanna give me a name?”

“Because if you have a name we can be friends! And if we’re friends then you’re not alone right?” That... was unexpected. The only response that Midori was really able to give was an even wider smile, but it seemed to get the message across all the same. Placing his hand in Katsuki’s hair, Midori ruffled it; causing the younger boy’s face to go red in embarrassment.

“Okay then...  _ Kacchan _ ... thank you,”


	6. Chapter Six - The Start of an Adventure is Often also the End of Another

Midori let out a low groan as he shifted underneath his covers; the light of the sun flooding into what he supposed was now his room, if his conversation the other night with Masaru and Mitsuki had been any sort of indication.

Stretching his aching muscles gave way to a flood of pleasure, and the boy couldn’t help but sigh in relief as the tension he had been carrying ever since he had woken up the day prior left him. Though he had been opposed to it at first, given how long he had already spent unconscious, he did have to admit that the few minutes of sleep he had managed to amass over the course of the night felt wonderful.

Of course, his night would have been even better if he hadn’t woken up multiple times over the course of the night; terrified to the point of nearly having a panic attack over the fact that he kept being dragged back to his home; to the screaming; and to the blood that had coagulated across every street he ran down. The sky was an aggressive red with wounds of toxic green plaguing it in no small part due to the gunfire of the Dalek fleet, and the once proud golden spires of Arcadia barely reached the clouds as they crumbled under their own weight.

Midori turned to look to his right and watched as another family; his neighbours and friends, struggled against their own bodies to move faster away from a nearby Dalek, before the mother was shot in cold blood; her skeleton flashing for her child and husband to see for the briefest of moments, before she collapsed to the floor; her family joining her a second later.

“Akatani, come on!” Snapping his head back to the man in front of him, Midori felt his legs began to give out from the strain of running for so long and as if sensing it, the man; his father, yanked him from the ground to carry him in his arms as the two fled.

“We’re almost to the TARDIS, it’s just a little further,” The man held Midori closer to his chest, and the boy couldn’t help but curl into the warmth; listening to the fast and irregular beating of the man’s hearts. Peeking his head over the man’s shoulder Midoriya watched almost in slow motion as explosions blossomed like flowers around him; what few living soldiers remained in their sector taking care of the Dalek that had killed the other family, before being massacred themselves by another two Daleks entering the area.

Midori looked behind him to the TARDIS, and then back over his father’s shoulder; his eyes locking with one of the Dalek’s eye-stalks and as if a switch were being flipped, his eyes beginning to burn once more with tears. All sound around him seemed to go mute as he watched the Dalek’s dome light up with speech, and in that instant the boy knew that his father wasn’t going to make it.

“Dad... I love you...” Burying his face into the neck of his father’s robes, the man merely responded with a weak nod of his head, before pushing his body to speed up even more. Even with closed eyelids, Midori saw his father light up blue as he was shot, only opening them again when he collided with the ground in a roll. Without missing a beat, Midori was back up and running, his eyes going through tunnel vision as he focused on the TARDIS that sat untouched in his front yard. His body collided with the metal and he felt what little air he had left in him leave his lungs, as he fished around in his own robes for the key.

Jamming it into the lock, the boy felt his entire nervous system flare up in pain, as if all of his flesh had been ripped away layer by layer in the span of a single second, and with one final push, the boy flew forwards through the TARDIS door and into the arms of a fearful Bakugou.

The bedroom he had been sleeping in seemed to fly back into reality as Midori blinked away the tears that had been falling from his eyes; his heart still pounding in his chest as he focused on random things within the room; the alarm clock, the dresser, the poster of some random buff dude in an ugly mustard suit, and then last but not least, the boy currently gripping his two arms with his own.

“The hell’s wrong with you?!” Bakugou asked, clearly disturbed but still rather level headed for what Midori was guessing was a four-year-old. Focusing back on his arms, the boy took a few moments to try and slow his breathing, though it was much easier said than done.

“You okay, Midori?” Bakugou asked again, shifting his head to try and look at the boy in the eyes. Slowly. Midori nodded his head yes; swallowing his saliva before taking one final deep breath.

“Sorry about worrying you, little guy,” Midori chuckled, a faint smile emerging on his face as he wiped away what remained of his tears.

“Hey! I’m not little! We’re nearly the same height!” Bakugou huffed, pouting. Midori merely laughed once more before messing with the boy’s hair, watching as the blond tried his best to back away from the Timelord, only to fall off the bed with a squawk.

“I’m gonna get you for that...” Bakugou huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I don’t doubt that kid,” Midori sighed, rolling himself off of the bed and onto his shaky legs.

“But what’d’ya want?” The blond’s pout faltered for a moment, and his arms slowly fell to his side, before one of them came to rest on the back of his neck, rubbing it awkwardly as a nervous look took over his face.

“Well, I really wanna go to the forest with my friends, but the old hag wont let me go on my own and refuses to go with me, and my dad’s at work... I was wondering if you’d tell her that I could go or something, since you’re older than her or whatever?”

Midori smirked at the kid as he shook his head.

“I can’t just tell your mum to let you go Kacchan, I’m sorry, that’s not how things work,” The boy’s whole face fell at those words; his nervous expression falling to something that wouldn’t be out of place at a funeral- and if he were being honest, the Timelord felt as if both of his hearts had been broken just by looking at the boy.

“Hey, don’t look so down, okay? I can’t just tell your mum to let you go but I’m sure I can figure something out!” With the feeling in his legs finally coming back to him, Midori made his way over to the dresser that sat just underneath the large window that overlooked the bed, before quickly pulling out the clothing he had put in there from the TARDIS wardrobe before he had gone to sleep.

It wasn’t anything fancy really, just a black dress shirt; grey trousers and a long, juniper green trench coat- but given that he was trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible, Midori was content with his clothing not being fancy. Turning back to face a now smiling Bakugou, the Timelord flung the clothes onto the bed, letting them land in a heap, before shooing the boy out of the room so he could get changed.

Rubbing his hand over his eyes to clear away the remaining sleep the boy shrugged off his borrowed dressing gown, and got down to work. 

As soon as Bakugou had left the room, the boy couldn’t help but let off an excited fist-pump; his smile morphing into a grin as he ran towards and then down the stairs. Midori’s room was on the top floor of the house, so Bakugou had to run down two flights in order to get back to the living room, where he saw Mitsuki still sat on the settee; coffee in hand and her eyes glued to the screen.

Subconsciously, the boy felt his grin start to die slightly, however before it would be gone forever, Bakugou moved on to the kitchen area; flinging open the fridge to revel in the food that he liked oh so much, before quickly snatching a sandwich and using his foot to close the door again.

Taking a bite, the boy made his way over to the tv and plopped onto the ground where his action figures laid; glancing up at his mother for a second, before sighing and picking up the All Might figurine. Surprisingly enough, it had been his mother who had bought it him; a present for his fourth birthday. Though they were quite rare, it was a ‘Bronze Age’ figurine with a working voice box; they were phased out of production relatively quickly since All Might himself had said he wasn’t a fan of the costume design; going on record to say it made him look ‘villainous’- but in spite of that, it was still Bakugou’s favourite costume so far.

He remembered nearly crying with joy when he first held it, though if you ever asked him, he would deny it with his very being. Pressing in a small, rectangular button on the figure’s back, the figure shouted out All Might’s signature catchphrase of ‘I AM HERE’ causing Bakugou to smile. Picking up a second action figure, one of another random Hero, the boy began to play with them while he waited for Midori to finish getting ready.

“Nooooo, you’re too strong for meeeee, please, have mercyyyy!” Bakugou cried, his voice a much higher pitch than normal as he made All Might slam his fist into another of his action figures; throwing it far away from him to mimic the man’s powerful smashes.

“Morning Mrs. Bakugou, sleep well?” Looking up from his toys, Bakugou’s eyes met Midori’s as he watched the Timelord make his way down the stairs; his hands tucked into his coat pockets. Turning her attention away from the tv Mitsuki gave the boy a quick smile, before turning back to the screen.

“Yeah, I’m good Martian, you sleep well?” Rolling his eyes at the nickname Midori continued down the stairs, moving towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast upon reaching the bottom.

“My sleep was,” The boy paused for a moment, the fires of Gallifrey beginning to burn at him from behind his eyes, before opening the fridge to grab a sandwich of his own.

“Alright... Anyway, Kacchan just woke me up, saying something about wanting to go to a forest?” Mitsuki turned back to face him again, an eyebrow raised, before sighing and turning to look at Bakugou with a glare; earning her a nervous smile in return.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that; I already told the brat that I was too busy to take him, but I guess he didn’t get the message...” Mitsuki’s tone was cold, far too cold for the Timelord to be comfortable with it, but regardless, he pressed on.

“Don’t worry about it, really, it’s no problem; In fact I don’t mind taking him if you’re okay with it? I may not look it but I am old enough,” Chuckling awkwardly, Midori rubbed at the back of his neck before taking a bite of his sandwich; using his shoulder to close the door before making his way over to the living room.

“Hey, if you wanna be responsible for the brat for a few hours I ain’t gonna stop ya’, just make sure he’s back for dinner, yeah?” This time Mitsuki chuckled, shaking her head in amusement as she turned back to watch the tv. Midori also glanced at the tv, wondering what it was she could possibly be watching, and was unsurprised to find that it was some random gossip show about Heroes.

Heroes. Midori internally sighed as he recalled what Masaru had said about Quirks. At some point he was going to have to figure out what’s going on with all of that. Quirks weren’t mentioned at all in ‘The Complete History of Earth. Even after spending a few hours reading through all the information on Quirks that the TARDIS had found for him had gotten him no closer to finding out why the had developed than when he had started.

He’d also used the TARDIS to scan for information on the Doctor while he was at it, considering that his attempt to contact the Timelord using his distress signal had failed, and the information he’d received on that front was almost if not more confusing than the stuff to do with Quirks. He was still around which was good, but there had been no reported sightings of him on Earth since Quirks had shown up which was... strange... to say the least. The Doctor leaving Earth wasn’t in the book either, and didn’t fall in line with any of the stories he’d heard of the man on Gallifrey.

“Okay, cool, well, you heard your mum Kacchan; go put your shoes on and I’ll take you to the forest,” Bakugou’s nervous look quickly shifted into an excited one as he jumped from where he had been sat, All Might figure in hand, and ran over to the door to grab his shoes.

“By the way, what time  _ is _ dinner?”

“Oh, it’s at 12, so you’ve got about 5 or so hours before you have to come back; have fun sweetie!” Bakugou didn’t respond as he pulled on his shoes, and jumped to grab his coat off of the hooks. Walking over to the door himself, Midori picked up his bright red trainers; the ones he had also taken from the TARDIS wardrobe the night prior, and pulled them on.

“So, Kacchan, which of your friends are gonna be at the forest?” The boy in question didn’t respond for a few moments; too busy jumping to try and open the front door. With a sigh, Midori opened it for him and watched as the boy ran outside. With one last ‘goodbye’ to Mitsuki, the Timelord left the house and closed the door behind him; meeting up with Bakugou, who had been waiting at the gates.

“You seem like you’re in a rush; you must really like this forest huh?,” Midori chuckled, patting the boy on the head once before taking off down the pavement. Bakugou squawked again as he flung up his arms to remove Midori’s hand, however it was long gone before the boy had reacted. Grumbling, Bakugou hurried to walk alongside Midori.

“Yeah, dad normally takes me there for a picnic every few weeks when mum gets really loud; he lets me go off and explore for a while and I get to see a bunch of cool bugs!” The uncomfortable feeling that he had gotten earlier returned once again, however Midori made sure to not let it show on his face.

“Oh... that’s... nice of him. Anyway, you never answered my question! Which of your friends are gonna be there?”

“Oh... uh... Tsubasa’s gonna be there, and then there’s this boy with extendable fingers, and there’s another boy whose eyes can come out of his head, like a snail!” Midori felt his eyebrows knit together, glancing down at the boy for a moment.

“Don’t you know their names?” Bakugou thought for a moment, before merely shrugging and shaking his head.

“Nope! But they said that I have a really cool Quirk, and they said that they wanted to play some time, so it doesn’t matter!” Midori felt his lips form a line as he focused back on the streets in an attempt to distract himself; suddenly unable to stop his trepidation about Bakugou’s life from showing.

The streets on Earth varied greatly from the ones he was used to on Gallifrey; and even in spite of the fact that Earth’s streets seemed to all be labeled- he honestly had no idea where he was going. For all of the research he had done the night prior, it had somehow escaped him to at the very least find a map of the local area.

Walking in, what felt to Midori, like an awkward silence for a few minutes, the Timelord couldn’t help but sigh; choosing to try and strike up a conversation with the child again.

“Hey Kacchan, what is your Quirk?” The boy in question seemed surprised for a moment, almost as if he had been pulled from a daydream, before a mischievous grin spread across his face. Before Midori could tell him to not do anything dangerous, the boy flung his hands into the air and released two firework-sized explosions from each palm whilst still moving forwards; the birds in the surrounding area immediately flying away in fear; chirping their little lungs out.

The Timelord felt his jaw drop ever so slightly; almost forgetting to keep walking. Though he hadn’t gotten a map of the area, one thing the boy had done was research Quirks; finding out how powerful they could become over time amongst other things, but this was something else entirely.

Bringing a hand to cover one of his ears; still hearing a slight ring from how loud the explosion had been, the Timelord felt his already building worry double in size. This child had so much power at his fingertips, and it was  _ normal _ ? Yep, okay, he was definitely going to figure out who thought it was a good idea to arm the human race with Quirks, and then remind them what humans were capable of  _ without _ Quirks.

“Hey, what’s up with you; you ain’t gonna start crying again are ya?” Shaking his head to clear his thoughts as well as the frown from his face, Midori looked down to Bakugou. Letting out a sigh, and then an awkward chuckle, the Timelord shook his head ‘no’; bringing his hand from his ear slowly.

“No, I’m not, but you hurt my ear when you did that; you could have just said what you Quirk was; these ear-drums are only about a week-or-so old; I don’t want Tinnitus just yet...” Bakugou’s eyes widened as he realised what he had done, before he seemed to instinctually shrink in on himself; his eyes looking to the pavement, or rather, anywhere that wasn’t Midori. To the boy, he suddenly felt as if he were back in the principal’s office.

“S... Sorry...” Midori kept his eyes on the boy for a moment, and when he realised that Bakugou wasn’t planning on taking his eyes off of the floor any time soon, the Timelord let out a sigh; quickly throwing an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulder to pull him into a side-hug.

“Hey, it’s okay; it was just an accident. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me,” Bakugou didn’t pull away at all as they continued to walk in silence once again.


End file.
